The present invention relates to a dog toy, and more particularly to a ball-like dog toy which discharges dog food when played by a dog.
When dog food is put in a dish to feed a dog, the dish tends to be turned over by the dog, causing dog food to be spread over the ground. In order to eliminate this problem, a variety of animal food feeders have developed. However, these animal food feeders are commonly complicated. Another drawback of these conventional animal food feeders is that they cannot dispense food subject to the need of the pet. Furthermore, because these animal food feeders are design to dispense animal food only, they cannot be used as a toy for a pet.